The big four in Hogwarts
by fallingoftheforest
Summary: This is where i think the big four and perhaps others would be placed in Hogwarts it is not really a story more of a researched rant really anyway... enjoy!
1. Hiccup

**Hiccup : Raven Claw**

Alright the first trait of raven claw is intelligence and hiccup is just that intelligent he was able to operate and invent things no one else even thought of not just that he was able to figure out a lot about dragons and how they operate now I know that could be just because he was the only one who wanted to be friends and all that but I think it is also because he was smart enough to pay attention to details and make connections in one word he experimented on how to gain trust and how to not cause harm to dragons and that takes smarts.

Second trait is wit now he may not appear to be the sharpest tool in the shed but I humbly bed to differ he is able to make strategic decisions in a high pressure environment for example he was able to figure out how to defeat the final boss dragon where others where having trouble and even following his teacher and fellow classmates into believing it was him and nit all the information he had learned that he was able to pass the training in the first movie.

Creativity I believe to be obvious in hiccup from inventions to how he was able to befriend dragons and all that jazz he is an inventor first and foremost I feel and that takes both great intelligence and perhaps even more so creativity. Need I remind people how many inventors are in the raven claw house? I mean come on! Now I understand there are other inventors in different houses but that still is kinda Ravenclaws domain.

Originality and Individuality Alright are you really gonna sit there and tell me hiccup does not posses these traits? Huh? Come on he was willing to go against his enter village and he was always the oddball out of Berk he was also the only one willing to do his own thing even when everyone wanted him to change so yup…

And the final trait drum roll… Acceptance he was willing to accept dragons as more than just monsters that where out to harm them and I'm quoting here but he said. "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself."

For him to see himself in toothless I truly think he accepted dragon's way before he captured toothless and while he did want to be accepted he was willing to give that understanding and acceptance to someone else.

Also these two points have nothing really to do with anything but…. Ravenclaws element is air so there! that just simply shows that Hiccup is a Ravenclaw… also I believe if he was to get a job in the wizarding word he would be a dragonologist.


	2. Jack Frost

**Jack frost: Gryffindor **

Alright don't hate me but please bear with me on this one alright? First off i'm going to show you why he is not a Slytherin I'm going to out some things together to finish up quicker alright? Cool.

First he is anything but traditional he is your typical rebel without a cause and has no regard for tradition if he did Easter of 68? Probably would not have happened. Further proof of this is his free running trust me on this I am a fan of it and have actual done it for a few years the whole purpose of free running is to break out of all that and to do your own thing. And while yes he is cunning he isn't really any different from the Weasley twins he is cunning but he uses it for pranks and is rather how you say in your face about anything he doesn't really plan things out he just sort of rushes head in rather careless if he was cunning in such a way he would not do anything without having a plan of some sort in fact I would argue Merida is more cunning then he is as she poisons her own mother in an effort to get her own way that is cunning. Same thing with the whole clever thing he uses all that up on pranks that are mind you harmless or that will bring fun to kids the smartest thing he did in fact was not for himself but for someone else and the belief of someone else.

Ambition? What ambition now it is true he has a goal which is his teeth and to be see but it isn't really anything terrible in fact it is something we all would want to have if found in his shoes apart from that he is really carefree and a laid back kind of fellow. Jack is many things a leader? No that is North's thing and I doubt he would ever want to be in such a position simply because he would have to make rules and keep people and things on track leading isn't really his style which is why he is also a loner not really a leaderly type by anyone's standards.

Self- preservation this has been show to be false time and time again. Allow me Sandy gets shot? Jack jumps head first , sister is on thin ice? Sacrifice self for her, strange shadow passes you at night? Goes to see what it is, strange voice calling you? Jump into dodgy looking hole, Nightmares pass you with only one other person all the rest asleep? Run after them! Basically if this was a horror movie Jack would be the first to get killed.

Power if Jack really was all about the power would he not have joined Pitch? I admit he may have been tempted but the minute he realized it would be out of fear that kids would see him he quickly refused the offer and even willingly gave his source of power up to protect someone else. I understand you want a Slytherin in the big four but jack ain't it Merida is more of a Slytherin than Jack is if you wish I will elaborate just ask but if you want a Slytherin it will not be in the main four some people I feel that are Slytherins are Hans, Eugene and Megara I will think of others but for now moving on!

Jack does however fit in as a Gryffindor much better as he is brave and he does posses all or most or the traits so ya there ya go. Also he is a bit of a show pony as said by a certain bunny and that as said by J.K. Rowling is a trait they all posses as there is bravery and there is showing off and sometimes the two go together well in the case of Frost they most certainly do.


	3. Rapunzel

**Rapunzel: Hufflepuff **

Dedication and Fair play she has both of these traits she never tries to lie or cheat anyone and is very honest some may say this is due to being in a tower and is there for native well she is but that also makes her perfect for this house. She is very dedicated in everything she does which is why she was able to do all she did and to even be able to finish very thing and still have time to make and pick up new talents and tricks along the way

Patience really? Really? COME ON PEOPLE SHE SPENT 18 YEARS IN A TOWER! I would have been out of there the minute my hair was long enough or I would have found another way to get down dangers or not!

Kindness I think we all can say for sure that she is pretty freaking kind it is even on her Disney wiki.

Tolerance again she put up with being in a tower for 18 years and only left after her "mother (Gothel)" said she would NEVER leave the tower.

Unafraid of Toil it is a lot of hard work she did everyday and taking care of the tower, the cleaning and all that, Hell brushing her hair was hard work! She never turns away from something just because of that she always gave everything her utmost attention and best effort.


	4. Hiccup Sorted

As the first years begun to enter the hall with the new batch of students the sorting hat couldn't help but compare these students with all the ones before them. Will there be any of interest? Or perhaps ones that may be deemed as a challenge? All these and many more questions swam around the sorting hats head. For you see unlike some may assume he was very much aware of all that happens in this school for he is as old as the school itself and is quite the clever hat that spends his days going through all sorts of information and wondering what is going on with the ones he has sorted. (Not taking a whole year to come up with a new song! That would be a waste of time and he is too smart for such a waste.)Now it's time for the song of this year.

_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

The first few where rather boring when the hat was placed on a boy with a familiar background.

"A Haddock huh? Hmmm you my boy are different from the rest yes. Aren't you special?"

The sorting hat goes through all he can not at all like your average Viking while both his parents were placed in Gryffindor and most of his people most certainly are either Gryffindor or Slytherin he doesn't fit into either while he could become an excellent leader and perhaps a brave warrior with a knack for strategies this will not come if he is unwilling to be himself which he is most obviously struggling with he just wants to fit in. Yet he is capable… oh yes so very capable he has the creativity and brains to be of great accomplishments and to take his people into a whole new era with a knack for inventions and a capable blacksmith yes he can be all that he wishes but that only happens if…

Hiccup is begging the hat to just let him in Gryffindor or at least Slytherin anything he just wants to fit in at least once Astrid is in Gryffindor but the twins and some of the others have be placed in Slytherin and while he would REALLY like to go to Gryffindor at this point he just wants to fit in.

The sorting hat hearing these thoughts decides to discuss his decision with him. "You can beg and ask all you want however I'm afraid you won't be going into either of those houses for Ravenclaw is where you belong." Hiccup hearing this gets a little irritated and rather sarcastically states "oh great just what I need another reason to be a disappointment my dad's already pointed to all of me has needing fixing so go ahead and make it worse really that's real sweet of you." The sorting hat chuckles at this response "In order to be all that you can and to challenge you the house you need to be in is Ravenclaw I will not be persuaded otherwise, so I suggest you learn all you can it may surprise you how well you do." Dejected hiccup sighs and responds in a whisper "you don't understand everyone already thinks I'm the oddball they don't need it confirmed so strongly do they? I mean I can learn a lot more form being in the house where bravery and chivalry are what's important right? " upon hearing this the sorting hat frowns "Or perhaps you can excel in the things you are brilliant at in the house where individuality, wisdom and acceptance are key for in here is where you will find your courage. Among your kind in here you will meet people that shall challenge you….. Besides what good are you if you can't be yourself in here you will learn to do just that. Don't worry were you not listening to the song? I HAVE NEVER BE WRONG!" Hiccup tries to argue however before he can utter another word the sorting hat yells "RAVENCLAW!" and with a glare at the hat Hiccup is sorted and the hat looks on as Hiccup is welcomed into his house the sorting hat thinks with a smirk "You shall thank me one day."


	5. Merida

**Merida- Gryffindor**

Ok first off I wrote on the Jack Frost page that Merida is more of a Slytherin for her cunning ability as she demonstrated when she baked a dessert for her mom that had the witches spell thing in it as well as her being very clever in the aspect of her thinking and finding the loophole on it being the oldest of the clan to shoot for the hand in marriage. This does not mean that I said she was a Slytherin cause I think it is pretty clear she is about as much of a Gryffindor as I have ever seen so… this will most likely be quick.

Bravery: apart from the obvious *cough* Movie title *cough* *cough* ok now that is out of the way...she climbed the waterfall slash mountain thingy in the beginning that takes guts man not to mention that through out the movie she does a number of things that are brave and at the end of the movie the closing basically is she got to choose her own fate because she was brave enough to see it that basically closes that door.

Nerve: being able to defend your mom who is a bear form your father who is supposedly trying to protect his family takes a lot of nerve and that is just the tip of the iceberg even when she was young she showed great nerve and curiosity I believe her archery is a test to this as it does test ones nerves and if you are fazed by something and you waver it could spell disaster.

Strong of will: come on! We all know she has that from taking a stand against your mom to being able to break the curse without giving up for as long as possible and finding a solution against the clans she is stubborn and has a determination that can only fall into this category.

Other traits that are not mentioned for Gryffindor but that she posses that I think make her a good fit as well are her free-spiritedness and her adventurous nature as well.

So Merida for all intents and purpose is a Gryffindor in fact if the hat were to sort her I think it would barley touch her head much like Draco Malfoy.


	6. Jack Sorted

**The Sorting of Jack**

Ok due to the fact that he did die and I believe while the outcome would be the same the hat may have a very different view and thought process and therefore I will do the sorting for both Overland and Frost meaning his human form and his guardian form enjoy!

**Jack Overland**

Jack was nervous he didn't even know he was a wizard or that there was such a thing heck as far as he was concerned everyone to him at the moment was mad, loony, down right off their rockets and yet here he was standing in line waiting to have a talking hat placed on his head that will tell him where he belongs yea he had absolutely nothing to worry about…. Right?... in front of him he notices a boy who much like him is nervous and possiblyquacking in his fur boots he seems nice… enough.. seeing an opportunity,to 1) make a friend and 2) makes this a little less scary Jack makes a quick assessment and taps the kid on the shoulder placing a Cheshire cat grin at the ready on his face as soon as the boy turns around Jack sticks his hand out and introduces himself the best he can the other boy Hiccup is his name apparently has know all about all this all his life and already knows where he wants to be placed but is still worried on disappointing his father so I decide the mood has been damped enough and just start cracking jokes that turn into full all out messing around getting him to laugh as well as a few other kids this does of course get me into trouble by that old lady but she isn't early as bad as my mom so I think ill deal. After Hiccup goes and take his seat not at the table he wanted but I'm sure he will enjoy is own much more and then well then after almost everyone goes its finally my turn so I sit down and have the hat placed on to my head.

**Sorting Hat POV:**

*chuckles* well aren't you just full of ideas certainly brave yes strong will I see hmm you would give up everything for the ones you love smart as well you do have potential of you put your brain to use apart from stories and pranks.

At hearing this Jack decides he would very much rather spend his time doing things he wishes to and not studying especially more than necessary.

"umm.. im sure you have put a lot of kids into house and you are very aware of what you are doing but I'd rather not I have better ways to spend my time thanks."

"I never said I was going to put you in Ravenclaw oh no no you may be smart but you are not fitted for that house and you may be loyal but you must certainly lack the patience to fit into Hufflepuff you would grow rather bored I imagine."

"Thanks? I'm not even sure that is a good thing.."

"Neither good or bad but on to more urgent matters Slytherin or Gryffindor? "

"It doesn't matter to me as long as ill have fun"

"Are you sure you don't want to have a say in the choosing of your house?"

Jack shrugs "I'm fine sure I'm nervous and a little bit scared but I will just have to get over my fears by having a little fun instead!"

Upon hearing this the sorting hat gives off a booming laughter and happily declares "Gryffindor!" with a wink and a twinkle in his eye the sorting hat can only think what an interesting year this will be.

**Jack Frost Sorting **

Jack was bored he had finished all he had to do and given snow to all who needed it and so he found himself in the good old castle of Hogwarts looking around and messing with potions and different classes and of course his favorite ghost Peeves having enough of this he suddenly spots the headmaster walking going back to his chambers or whatever they are called never having being able to successfully get into that part of the tower he quickly follows as quietly as possible watching very carefully how the headmaster gets in and now all he has to do is wait.

It doesn't take as long as he thought it would for the headmaster to leave and the minute he does and is out of site Jack frost jumps from his hiding place and enters the chambers the first thing he sees is a bird that doesn't really look all that good and he get help but want to get close enough to see what kind of bird it is but that plan is throw out the door when a voice scares him but if you asked Jack would later claim he had know the damn hat was there all along (lies he squealed like a girl Pitch could testify for that)

"and how did Jack Frost come to enter? hmm"

Jack frost spins around and seeing the hat relaxes a little shrugging "just wanted to find out what the all mighty headmaster does in his free time" chuckles "didn't think I would find you here though so what do you do all year thing of new songs to sing? Or do you just wait for unsuspecting visitors to drop by to start up a lovely conversation on the weather? "

"it most certainly doesn't take me a whole year to come up with a song Frost I do have other duties to attend to"

jack has been casually walking around the office checking things out "oh? So ahh… how long doe sit take you to come up with your song for the year then?"

it is the hats turn to chuckle "I come up with the songs on the spot actually"

at this the hat has Jacks undivided attention "ON THE SPOT!? You cant be serious I mean come on you don't even out a little bit of thinking into it? "

"I don't have to some times ill thing of a few rhymes here and there but it most certainly is all made on the spot."

"Not bad for an old hat I'm impressed"

"You have not answered by question jack frost why are you here you always seem to visit perhaps more often then necessary to Hogwarts so I must ask you why?"

Taken a back by the hats sudden tone and seriousness jack try's to weigh the pros and cons of being honesty with the hat or just start up and leaving however for some odd reason he has a sense of trust with this old hat who he has seen give so many homes to children and perhaps that was why he always returned and stayed he always had hope that this time some one here would see him this time he could make a friend here that he could visit that would not lose there belief after all the students here where suppose to be witches and wizards so if anyone believed in him here they where sure to stay right?

"I just like it here I guess I also thought that if I had to got to school I would only want to do to this one and you know do all the fun things here that I've seen I guess definitely beats boring old schools where there is no magic right? "

The room grows thick with silence and suddenly Jack wants to be a little more open the he would normally be so he decides to break the fog that has be growing in the room.

"You know I've always wanted to know in which house I would be placed in to see what are my strongest traits and all that." He looks at the hat who has still remains silent and so in three quick long strides stands and a jump in the air to hover right in front of the hat he makes a last second decision and asks rather bashfully which in its own right is a rare sight to behold he asks with a simple gesture of his hands and two words "may i?" the hat just nods as the hat does and jack quickly puts the hat on his head as he has seen so many times before and lowers himself to the ground and sits down with his legs laid out in front of him.

The hat stays quiet for a while before starting a it of a prankster I see….. hmm but it is never done in a harmful way certainly loyal oh yes and stubborn as well hardworking surely but Hufflepuff is certainly not for you lack the patience. Ravenclaw you certainly have the creativity and individuality to belong but you fall short in the willingness to put to much effort in the studies it would require so perhaps not. Slytherin the only thing you have in common is the resourcefulness and the determination however your center I believe would clash greatly here oh you died saving our sister that is how you came to be? You most certainly are brave, stubborn most certainly have the nerve and are quiet daring you do have a strong will" the hat sensing the grin on Jack face quickly adds in "also has quiet the ego" upon hearing this Jack pouts and responds rather Indignantly "Hey!" the hat quickly intervenes "well it better be then with how to decide to rid the fears of children with fun and give them joy as well as your bravery better be…. GRYFFNDOR!"

Upon hearing this Jack jumps up giving a whoop and a backflip as he does he quickly take off the hat and restores him once more where he found him.

With a grin on his face and a slightly playful tone "that was fun thanks for doing that you didn't have to…." It was getting late and the headmaster was probably on his way back so with another thanks and a quick nod Jack was off to go and find something else to do.


End file.
